A tale of lost heros
by Psyblaze
Summary: When strange creatures are found Dib and Zim go on a adventure. Friendships will be made, and chaos will be unleashed. But how are they tied into the irken race? Zim and Dib friendship in later chapters. My first fanfic please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-**I do not own invader zim or any of the invader zim characters. Except three original characters I made. Who will appear later in the story. Please don't sue me.

"The plan is going perfectly my tallest! Soon doom will befall this planet and victory will be ours." Zim knew the plan would work this time he couldn't resist calling the tallest and telling them, even though it took twelve tries before he got ahold of them. He had to remember to check his communication lines later.

Red gave a board yawn and made a lazy go ahead gesture with his claws. Purple simply scowled at Zim and stuffed his face full of donuts.

"You see my tallest this planet is FILTHY! So many GERMS! But I plan to use this to my advantage. I am going to unleash a horrible virus onto the humans. And when they are all dying the planet will be ours for conquest." Zim raised his antennae and eagerly awaited his leaders response. He couldn't wait.

"_Great job zim."_

"_You really are the perfect invader."_

He loved the praise of his leaders, as any irken would. Now all he needed was to hear it. He saw the grin on tallest purples face and knew that his plan was being approved.

Tallest red looked over to his partners bag to see if there were any donuts left. Upon discovering none he scowled and turned back to Zim. "Uh that's good Zim we need to go so-"

Zim couldn't hold back any longer "have the armada ready by next week. By then the planet should be good and doomed."

Red was beginning to lose his patience. He glanced at the control drones who were ready to cut the transmission at a moment's notice. Then at purple who was desperately trying to hold back a laugh. "Sure Zim, sure."

Zim saluted "Invader Zim signing off". With that the transmission was cut and purples hysterical laughing could be heard thought the room.

Red turned to purple with a quizzical look "What's so funny? Doesn't he get on your nerves?"

Purple was nearly on the floor in tears by now and could barely breathe. "D-do you haha remember the last time Zim had a run in with germs?"

Red thought for a moment "oh yea now I remember."

"And he was covered in meat! Maybe this time if the virus doesn't kill him the meat will." Both tallest were now laughing and soon some of the drones joined in.

Red wiped a tear from his eye. "zim is such a moron." This statement set off another round of laughter.

Back in Zims base Zim had begun to check the communication lines of his computer. "Computer!" he said looking up at nothing in particular on the ceiling.

"whhhaaatt?" the computer droned sounding like a irritable child who was asked to do something boring.

"Check my communication lines for errors." Zim had to make sure that this was fixed. How was he supposed to keep his leaders up to date if nothing would work? He waited a few minutes, the sound of the lab for some reason grinding his nerves. "well?"

The computer sighed "no errors found within the communication system."

"Eh? There must be a error. Look again computer." Zim began tapping his foot, he didn't like waiting. That was wasting time and for an invader to waste time was out of the question. He had a virus to unleash for irk sake!

Another sigh came from above "no errors found."

Zim threw his hands in the air. He would figure it out later. There couldn't be anything wrong with the tallest equipment. They had the best in the universe. They couldn't be blocking him ether, so what was it? In his frustration Zim spun around and nearly fell over the small android who was currently playing with a stuffed pig and a pizza box. "Gir!"

The little robots eyes flashed red for a brief second "yes my master!"

"Im going down to work on the virus, don't let anyone in the house. Understand?" Zim awaited the answer. He knew gir didn't really understand but gir was all he had and that would have to do. The last time he tried to upgrade gir it was a disaster. Zim shuddered at the thought.

Girs eyes returned to their original blue and he now had a goofy grin on his face "OKIE DOKIE!" gir screamed at the top of his lungs and ran up the elevator yelling something about tacos and pigs.

Zim sighed. Whatever no one would really try to get in anyway...except Dib.

_Dib_

Just the word sent a rage through Zims body. It has been five years. Five! And still Dib was like his shadow constantly chasing him and ruining his plans. What's worse Dib had ended up taller than him. Zim had grown a little in the lower gravity of earth now standing five foot eight, but Dib was now six feet! Zim growled inwardly to himself. Didn't that dirt monkey have anything better to do? Shouldn't he be courting females by now or something?

Zim arrived at the lab where the virus was being kept. He was always terrified of germs ever since he had gotten those goggles. But he had had a string of failures lately, actually they have all been failures as the earth is still standing. Zim wanted to impress his leaders and if it meant facing his fears he would do it. For the irken empire! Nevertheless that didn't mean he wasn't going to be careful, he wanted to actually SEE the downfall of the human race.

Just as he was starting he heard something behind him. "just the computers" he said to himself and tried to continue.

/ _click /_

Antennae were instantly raised trying to hear more of the noise. Was someone here? Zim turned around…nothing. Perhaps it was nothing, until a bead of sweat fell from the ceiling. Zim looked up.

Dib.

Figures. Who else?

Dib was in his base with his filthy human germs on his ceiling doing irk knows what up there. The whole base would need to be scrubbed down.

"Dib what are you doing! Get out!"

Dib came down fairly gracefully from the ceiling. Having to sneak around the base so many times had made him athletic and agile. "Im not leaving until your organs are all over an autopsy table zim!"

The two had begun to circle one another, there prelude to the fight that was about to come. There was a tension in the air as the circle became smaller and smaller making it only a matter of time until one of them was forced to throw the first punch. Both were completely on edge.

"WHATCHA GUYS DOING DOWN HERE?" Gir had come down unnoticed until he had decided to speak. The noise startled Dib and he fell back into the table with the virus on it, spilling the contents of the beaker all over himself.

The only noise in the room was Zims manic laughter joined by girs a few moments later.

"well well well" zim said as he slowly walked up to Dib. He wasn't THAT worried about the virus, his computer could find a cure. "Looks like you have a deadly virus all over you Dib-monkey. Nice knowing you." He said with a grin. How sweet this moron had taken care of himself. He couldn't help but start laughing.

Dibs face widened in fear. What had zim infected him with? He looked down at his stained clothes it was thick and cold and white. A mold of some kind? He needed to think fast. Where was that beaker? He looked around and found it on the floor. He twisted it around in his shaking hands looking for a label. He found it!

_Yogurt._

That dumbass irken. Of course he would try to kill the human race with something like yogurt. Dib was relived but angry and looked over and the laughing Zim who was so caught up in his joy he was no longer paying attention to what was going on.

His laughter was quickly stopped by a glass beaker slamming into and shattering on his face.

Pink blood fell to the floor as rage built inside Zim. With a scream he fell upon Dib and the two were a blur as punches, kicks, scratches, and other forms of violence were played out. Gir watched in the corner with some popcorn giggling to himself. "I love this show."

The two had stopped, both completely out of breath. Pink and red blood was speckled on the floors and walls. "Give up Zim?" Dib said gasping for breath.

"Never." Zim said as he was clutching his left shoulder.

Dib decided he had had enough. Earths sole defender couldn't die fighting the enemy to the death. And if someone didn't back down that's the road they were heading down. Dib swallowed his pride. He hated it. He felt like he was running away. Zim would never back down as a irken soldier and dib knew that. If this continued one of them would die and it would probably be him. There were easier ways to take down Zim.

Zim didn't follow him when he ran out. Dib made it to the street and made his way slowly home.

Authors notes:

Whew! This first chapter is kinda generic I think but it starts to set things up for the rest of the story. Lets see what else? I know grammar is bad in some places I apologize for that. (Its almost 2am brain isn't working quite right.) I will try and make it better next chapter. Also I am going to rate it T for now but it will probably will be M later on. If you guys think this should be rated M now let me know so I can change it. This is my very first fanfic so please don't kill me in the reviews. I tried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **I do not own invader zim or any of the characters. Except three original characters that appear later in the story. Please don't sue me.

Dib couldn't believe that Zim tried to kill him with yogurt. Oh wait yes he could this was the same irken that had turned him into baloney.

Dib limped down the street, his left leg cut open along with other cuts and will be bruises. But that wasn't bothering him now, all he could think about was Zim and all the different ways that a irken could be killed.

This rage never lasted for more than twenty minutes after the fight. After the fury had died down Dibs thoughts became more focused on exposing Zim rather than killing him. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to take out the rage on anyone who happened to get in the way.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Dib snapped as a thin lady walking her dog gave him an odd look. The lady quickly looked away and walked off as quickly as she could.

Over the years the ridicule of being called crazy and insane had left him more than impatient with people, but it was time like this when he lost to Zim that it was the worst. Because he had "run away" he felt as though he not only was losing the fight for earth but with himself. Zim was the only thing that would prove that he wasn't crazy, and at times like this his frustration built to skyrocketing levels.

Dib walked into his front door and a quiet beeping meet his ears. Gaz was playing her gameslave on the couch. If there was anyone who was going to stop any fury and rage Dib felt Gaz was going to be the one to throw the water on that fire.

Anything Zim did was a pale comparison to what Gaz was capable of.

Dib didn't say anything to Gaz. He already knew that saying anything was a lost cause. The whole world may as well be dead as long as she had the gameslave in her hands. Dib limped down into the lab to find some kind of medical supplies that could help his wounds.

"Hello sir this is a private lab. There is no trespassing here." Professor membrane said as Dib entered the lab.

Dib didn't even pay any attention as he began to rummage through the equipment looking for bandages. Professor membrane didn't call him "son" anymore. Simply sir. Membrane didn't even recognize Dib anymore as his son. Whether or not something happened to Membranes head, or this was some kind of way to disown him he didn't know. And he didn't really care anymore ether. All he knew was that the professor would say this upon him entering the house and that was usually the end of it.

Somewhere deep down Dib would swear that the professor could remember him a little. He never called the police or anything after all. But he couldn't worry about that now these injuries needed to be tended too.

Dib finally found some bandages. He slowly began to clean himself and dress the wounds. He couldn't feel a whole lot when there was so much adrenaline in the system, but now that he had calmed down he could feel every cut and every dark bruise that was beginning to form. Slowly but surly all of the injuries were cleaned and wrapped.

"Sir. This is a private laboratory. You are trespassing." Membrane had said again not even looking up from his work.

"ALRIGHT!" Dib couldn't believe that a bloody individual would walk right in front of him and he wouldn't even look up. "Im going!"

"Ah good now I won't need to use drastic measures." Membrane said as he continued to work.

Dib wanted to raise a certain finger as he walked up the stairs, but decided agents it this was still his father after all.

As Dib entered his room something stopped him in his tracks. Something that made him very confused.

Zim had let him go.

Well they had beaten the living crap out of each other, but Zim had let him give up and leave. He had turned his back on Zim and he wasn't killed. Did the irkens have some kind of honor code he wasn't aware of? Or was Zim too worn out to chase him?

Dib was sure it was the latter. That beaker to his face had hopefully gave him brain damage.

Dib laid on his bed and looked out the window. It was quiet and he could see the stars.

He didn't like it.

His thoughts would always go around in his head until he always came to the same things. He didn't know why he was still chasing Zim. Zim was obviously an idiot and couldn't take over the earth. He was no real threat. He seemed to do a better job at saving the earth than destroying it.

Dib always told himself that it was because he wanted to see Zim exposed. Taken away and put on a autopsy table.

But deep down he knew it wasn't true. He hated Zim, but Dib wasn't so cold hearted that he would really go through with it.

So what was he doing?

His family didn't like him or didn't even recognize him in the case of his dad. He was still being called crazy at school and was an outcast. His days consisted of chasing Zim like some kind of confused puppy. The kind of puppy that runs after something without knowing really why, just that its fun and its something to do in life.

Was this really what his life had become?

Perhaps he wanted to be accepted and appreciated.

He did. But not anymore.

He fought for the earth not for glory like he would have wanted in his younger days, but simply because it was his home after all. It was the right thing to do. Whether or not he liked the people of earth he still needed to protect them agents a threat they couldn't see. At least that's what he thought.

But Dib didn't really see Zim as a serious threat anymore.

He was confusing himself.

Perhaps he needed to simply change direction. Maybe find something else to chase, something that wouldn't leave him bloody and bruised at nearly every encounter. A new start! What else was there? Maybe if he was lucky he could kill two birds with one stone and Zim would blow himself up while he was exposing something else.

Or someone else would figure out he is an alien.

Fat chance of that.

Still Dib thought about it. Someone else capturing Zim and taking him off to be killed. If there was such a person Dib had mixed feelings. First he was happy that someone else would help him and believed Zim was an alien. Still he felt hurt at the same time. Because he had grown to like chasing zim? Because he would miss him?

Dib forcefully rolled over in his bed.

Hell no.

He could never be friends with Zim. And chasing Zim wasn't a game. It was serious business where a whole world was at stake. They were mortal enemies until the day one of them died. Dib began to fall asleep, the pain from his wounds finally dying down.

It was cozy in his bed.

Quiet to the point where you could her Gaz still playing gameslave downstairs.

BEEP BEEP INCOMING MESSAGE!

Dib was awake in an instant "What the-?"

**Authors notes:**

This chapters a little sad isn't it? I would like to say here that this is not going to turn into a ZADR. I might have laid it on a little thick but I wasn't aiming for romance. Dib doesn't actually talk a whole lot in this chapter it was more of his thoughts. Anyway let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**-I do not own invader zim. (Getting lazy cant you tell?)

Dib was awake in an instant and out of bed. Irkens didn't sleep and that meant Dib had to be awake in an instant incase Zim tried anything funny while he was sleeping. Who could be calling him? Dib approached the computer and noticed that the message was from the swollen eyeball.

"Wow I wonder what they want?" Dib pressed one of the buttons on his computer and a shadowed image appeared on the screen. It appeared to be a middle aged woman but sometimes with these people you couldn't be sure.

"Agent mothman this is agent deep ness, I have a special mission for you." Dib still couldn't recognize the person, the image, the voice, and the name weren't identifiable and he was in the underground group for years. He knew everyone. Who the hell was she?

Dib was skeptical. A secret mission? For him? Why? He has been rambling on about Zim for years and no one believed him, they just kinda laughed and looked the other way. He had no kind of proof for anything else ether. Not to mention he was still young and inexperienced. He was low on the swollen eyeball social ladder and he knew it so why was this strange person giving him "secret missions". "Is this some kind of joke? Who are you? Ive never seen you before. What is this about a secret mission?"

"This is no joke agent mothman. I have already told you who I am were you not listening? The swollen eyeball has come across a rumor of alien hybrids in area 22. You have a vast array of technology at your disposal. We need you to look into it."

Dib thought for a moment. That did make a little more sense. She did know that he was agent mothman which would mean that she is involved in the society. No one outside the group would know that. And his technology would explain why he was chosen. Still…

"I want to know how you have the authority to give missions. Only dark booty is supposed to have that kind of power, where is he anyway?"

A long pause followed Dibs explanation. "Well? Where is he?"

"Agent dark booty is missing…."

Dib didn't take that in the first time. "Excuse me? Missing?"

"Yes, as the leader of the swollen eyeball he was originally the one that was supposed to go on this mission. He never came back. We don't know what happed to him or where he is, but you would be the most likely to recover him. Your determination is well….admirable."

Dib sat back in his computer chair and put his hands behind his head. So they had finally decided to give him something important to do. A smug grin could be seen on his face. About time. "So are you second in command or something?"

"I am the creator of the swollen eyeball society. That is all I can tell you. Lives are in your hands Dib. Agent deep ness out."

The computer shut off on its own. Dib was left in the dark of his room. Tapping could be heard as he drummed his fingers on the desk. What exactly did he agree too? He didn't even agree to it, the whole thing was just pushed on him. Still whether or not this was a joke or real, it could be just what he needs as a change of pace. What if dark booty really was missing?

Dib couldn't actually contact dark booty as those communication lines had been cut after he had cried wolf so many times. People from the swollen eyeball could contact him but not the other way around.

Area 22. One of the most secretive places in the world. And he was supposed to break in. It was going to be a little hard but he was sure he could do it. Most of the people were morons anyway. Dib put his head on his desk.

_Agent mothman, for entering area 22 and rescuing dark booty we award you with this medal for your bravery. Also in addition to that-_

"DIB! GET UP ITS TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Gaz had come into his room annoyed that she could be late for school because of him.

"Im not going Gaz. I have more important things to do"

"Whatever." Gaz walked out and a slam could be heard as she stomped out the door.

Dib quickly went downstairs into the garage.

"Ok lets see what you are really made of." Dib said as he looked on admiringly at the sleek ship that was in his garage.

**Authors notes: **Short chapter huh? There will be more. Hopefully this is going to be the shortest chapter. Don't worry Zim fans the irken will be back soon. I was kinda hoping for at least one review before I continue. So review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- **I do not own invader zim

**Warning- Character death**

The spittle runner.

Modeled after Taks liking it was a very advanced ship. Even more so than Zims. If it wasn't for that stupid robot causing Mimi to go nuts the earth would have been doomed for sure.

After years of knowing Zim, Dib wasn't sure if all invaders are like Tak and Zim was just stupid or Tak was just an exceptional irken. But he was sure going to watch Tak more closely if she ever did come back.

Dib jumped in the cock pit of the ship and started the engine.

"_Welcome master. Set coordinates."_ The ship talked to him in his own voice, his own personality a part of the ship. It had been a hell of a fight trying to override Taks personality, and a even bigger fight trying to override his own. After some years of tweaking this and fixing that he finally had the ship completely under his control.

"Ship, activate the cloaking system." Dib said this as he was punching in the coordinates for area 22. There wasn't any point going anywhere if as soon as he left the ground people would be calling the police and military about a UFO flying around the town. He didn't want that kind of attention. Even though he was in an alien ship he didn't want anyone to know. If anyone knew and actually believed him they could take it away to some top secret base. He would never see it again. No one was taking his ship that was for sure.

The ship seemed to fade into nothing and become invisible as it slowly hovered out of the garage and across the lawn. In some way Dib was glad he could hide his ship, it had a good number of scratches and dents obtained from when he was just beginning to learn how to fly. And if there had to be a aerial dogfight he didn't want an enemy to think he was incapable of controlling his own ship.

Not even Zim knew that he could control this ship. It was irken property and he knew Zim would be able to figure out a way to manipulate the ship or destroy it to keep dib from using it. Besides he liked fighting Zim with nothing but fists, it made it more honorable. Zim knew he had the ship but didn't know he could fly in it. He planned to keep it that way.

The ship slowly rose into the air and turned in west in the direction of the base. There was a moments pause as the ship switched to hyperdrive.

"_Now leaving home base." _The ship referred to his house as "home base" as though he was an invader with a base. Dib scoffed.

The ship took off amazingly fast. Everything was a blur as he flew quickly over and out of the city. Within about fifteen minutes the ship came to a sudden stop and Dib almost flew into the windshield.

He had expected the stop. The first time he _did_ crack the windshield as he slammed into it, but seatbelts just were not a top priority on his list of things to do.

"Activate radar shield." Dib knew they were invisible but until just then could still be picked up on radar. And they did catch wind of him as he smoothly guided the ship out of the way of a missile aimed in his direction. He was now undetectable.

He guided the ship around the base for a minute or two looking for somewhere safe to land the runner. He finally decided to land it in between two buildings out of the way of any people that may be around.

"Continue running in standby mode with cloaking and radar shield active." Dib climbed out of the ship and glanced back.

Nothing could be seen.

Good.

Dib slowly walked to the end of the alleyway and looked out in both directions no one could be seen. He made his way out and pretended to look like he knew where he was going. He came across a door and decided to go in.

Locked.

"_Please enter ID card." _So this place had some security. He needed a card, but where to get one?

Dib heard whistling and quickly ducked behind a nearby missile launcher.

It was a security guard dumbly walking down the street oblivious to anyone around him. Dib stepped out and allowed himself to be seen.

" Whoa whoa! No one is allowed in this top secret facility! Who are you?" The guard had a pistol raised at him ready to shoot.

Dib put him hands up indicating he was unarmed. "I am the top secret scientist from…." Dib was losing it. It wasn't easy to think when there was a loaded gun in your face. "France! Yea that's it! I have been sent here to examine the facility for…chemical weapons." That was it. He was dead. He failed the earth trying to do some dumb probably fake mission. There was a pause as the guard thought about this.

"OKIE DOKE!" the guard put his gun away and gave a stupid smile. "Here your gonna need this." The guard gave him a card with a guest ID on it. Hope you enjoy your stay was written on the front." Have fun!" With that the guard walked away again whistling.

What a fucking moron. Dib couldn't believe how easy this was, Zim could probably do better.

Dib went inside of the first building looking around. He saw weapons.

A lot of weapons.

It was some warehouse to keep weapons in but that was it and not a whole lot to see. Dib left, this building was of no use to him.

Dib couldn't just wonder around aimlessly. He needed to find agent Dark booty. He walked out and found that stupid guard again.

"Hey! Do you guys have prisoners here?"

The guard looked at him and began laughing. "HA! Good one! We don't keep any trespassers. We kill them!" The guard continued laughing.

Dibs blood ran cold. Kill them? Where the hell was Dark bootie?

Dib grabbed the guards shirt and shoved in agents the nearest wall. "What do you do with the people when you kill them? TELL ME!"

The guard looked afraid for a second then thoughtful. "Well…we freeze the bodies and use them for experimentation. No use wasting it now is there?"

"WHERE? Where do they keep the bodies?" Dib was nearly in a panic. Everything seemed surreal as this guard casually told them they kill people and use what's left over. This was sick.

"We keep them in the experimental building. Third floor."

Dib threw the guard down and began running. He found a fairly small building with experimentation written on the front doors. He quickly ran in and up the nearest stairs. He couldn't believe this.

He found the doors labeled human experimentation. And ran inside.

It was cold.

And dark.

Dib found a light switch and turned it on. He wasn't prepared for what met his eyes. The room was small and very empty. With only four tables. Two were empty.

Two had something on them.

He glanced back over his shoulder to make sure no one was behind him and walked over.

The first person he didn't recognize. He was fairly young and looked like he played a sport of some kind. He was very well built. Dib looked closer and saw large bullet holes near his temple. Dried blood could be seen on the table near his head.

He had been shot.

Dib looked over at the second occupied table and his heart nearly stopped beating.

It was Dark booty.

The table was nearly red with dried blood. Dib could see gashes and puncture wounds on his body. His throat had been cut open.

Dark booty had not been shot, he was in a fight.

And lost.

Dib knew Dark booty had put up a fight, in fact there was still a bloody knife enclosed in his fingers. But he was simply too old, he couldn't fight like he used to. And they overwhelmed him.

Dib stood very still for a long time, his whole body had gone numb. The only person who had even a little bit believed that he was not crazy…was dead.

Dark booty was like a second father and now he was gone. He had died doing what he loved.

Dark booty was held down by metal and there was no hope of moving him. All Dib could do was turn away back toward the door.

"I will finish your mission for you. You didn't die in vain." Dib whispered this softly as though it was just too much energy to speak any louder. He turned the lights back off as slowly walked out the door.

Dib made it out of the building and back into the sunlight. It seemed to smack him in the face waking him out of his dream like state and remind him he had a mission to finish.

"As though there is really going to be some stupid hybrids here." Dib still had the habit of talking to himself but he did it now to comfort himself more than anything. When no one listened or only laughed talking to yourself was sometimes an only option. That didn't help anyone who was considered crazy.

Dib had become unbearably tired. He just wanted to go home. He didn't even notice a guard walking by as he was talking to himself.

"Hey son did you say hybrids?" It was a different guard. An older one. Dib just looked at him and let him continue.

"We have got them here. We're not supposed to talk about them though. There in the extra-terrestrial building." The guard smiled as though he didn't have a care in the world. Dib scowled at him.

Dib slowly walked away and muttered a thanks over his shoulder. Not even a chance to see the paranormal with his own eyes was going to excite him at this moment. He found a building labeled extra-terrestrial above the doors. Next to the sign that said this was a picture of a smiling alien. As though a top secret scientist would need a picture to help know what extra-terrestrial means. What was this McDonalds?

Dib walked in and woke up a little. Because the sight that met his eyes was astounding.

The room was small and not very well lit. But that's not what Dib noticed first.

There were four large tubes in the middle of the room. A light was cast upon them so you could see inside, and that was the only light in this room.

Three of the tubes had something in them, one was empty.

There was a label at the bottom of each tube. A computerized label that appeared to also monitor the creatures in the tube. Dib looked down at the first label trying to get some information out of this.

_**Experiment number 023: Male**_

_**Stable condition**_

Dib looked up. The creature was floating there seemingly unconscious. The first thing Dib noticed was that it had what looked like horns. Horns that curved back. Dib also noticed that the legs did not bend the same way as a humans, the knees bent back like a birds leg. Other than that he looked completely human. He had blond hair and looked as though he was fifteen years old.

Dib moved on to the second tube drinking in everything in the room. He quickly looked down.

_**Experiment 011: Female**_

_**Stable condition**_

Again Dib looked up. This one didn't look as human as the last. The first thing that was noticed was how white the skin was. It was nearly white. Dib could also see very small horns similar to the first hybrids but they were tiny. Dib walked behind and noticed that this hybrid had wings. Very white wings, that looked almost like what you would see on a dragon but the top end of the wing curled downward giving it a feminine appearance. She had long straight silvery hair.

Dib had temporarily forgotten about Dark booty his mind completely focused on what was at hand. Dib quickly went to the last occupied container.

_**Experiment 033: Female**_

_**Stable condition**_

Dib again looked up. Dib had realized that all of the hybrids were wearing a dark suit that covered all but their face, neck and arms. It was because of the exposed arms that Dib noticed the green stripes going down the arm and stopped at the wrist. She had long curly brown hair. Did this one have something on her head too? She did. Dib was taken aback by what he saw.

Antennae.

They looked identical to zims except they were just a little longer. Dib wondered why they didn't curl like Taks. A mistake maybe?

Dib walked around the back, afraid of what he might find.

A PAK

Dib couldn't believe it. An irken hybrid.

"Holy shit." Dib whispered to himself. He went to the last container. It was empty.

_**Experiment 100: Male**_

_**Expired**_

So it died? Dib wondered what it was. All of the hybrids looked human except for the abnormalities.

Well he had found the truth behind the rumor here. Now he needed to report back.

He quickly walked out eager to get back. He passed a guard and waved to him as he went by. "Bye dumbass."

The guard waved back. "See ya!" The guard stopped and thought for a second. "What's a dumbass?" But Dib was gone.

Dib quickly jumped back into the ship and set the coordinated for home. The ship slowly rose into the air and turned east. But the message was different this time.

"_Master, water has been found on the control panel. A scan indicates it contains salt. Run a scan to check for leaks?"_

There was no reply as the ship started for home as no additional orders were given.

**Authors notes:**

Sad I know. And yes my fan of one Tak does make an appearance, but she does not appear for a long while yet. I am actually not planning on having romance in this story. But you never know I could change my mind. Reviews will be used to make more chapters!


	5. Chapter 5

The house was silent and dark. Gaz had gone to bed and of course Professor membrane was not home. Dib slowly walked up to his room in a surreal state of mind. As he entered his room his computer screen was lit up and blinking, an indication that he had received some kind of message. It was from the swollen eyeball asking if everything had gone ok and if he was alright. Dib was simply too exhausted to call and talk at the moment, he felt as though he had taken a severe beating even though he was physically fine.

Dib decided that he wasn't going to talk now. The last thing he needed was to have a breakdown in front of the swollen eyeball society. Dib quickly typed a message giving the information and after he sent it quickly shut off the computer and closed it.

Dib walked over into bed and laid quietly watching the stars outside his bedroom window. After some time had passed he rolled over and fell into a light restless sleep.

Little known to him he was being watched by a pair of glossy red eyes.

/

"GIR! Get out of the way!" the statement was said as Zim roughly shoved Gir off of the console as he had tried to dance on it. The tiny robot went flying across the room but was completely unfazed by what had just happened.

"IM GONNA DANCE MY WAY TO THE MOON!" Gir said as he began a wild type of hat dance around the nearest table.

Zim ignored Gir and went back to watching the monitor. There was nothing left to see as the stupid human had gone to sleep. Still he needed to know what that human had been doing. His monitor had picked up the spittle runner leaving for and returning from the west. Dib had never gone that far before and Zim needed to know what he was doing. It could be a plot agents him!

"Computer!" Zim looked up at the ceiling as though he expected to see his computer waking up.

"What?" some clicks and the sound of gears starting up did in fact suggest that the computer was idle.

"Ready the voot cruiser! I need to find out what Dib is doing so far west." As zim approached the elevator he passed Gir who was currently sitting in a pile of glass that was on the floor. The sight sent Zims blood boiling, not because of Gir but because of the memory that the glass brought.

Zim took his hand and ran his claws down the gash on his head near one of his antennae. He would make sure Dib didn't pull a stunt like that again, not in his base.

Zim shook his head as though coming out of trance. "Computer. Clean up that glass before Gir does something stupid with it."

"Why cant Gir clean it up?" The computer was getting mouthy again and Zim was losing his patience.

"Because your forgetting that whole middle ground where Gir is an idiot!" Zim snapped at the computer. It was often the punching bag of his verbal aggression.

It was a computer, it didn't care.

And Zim always needed something to take his anger out on.

Zim eventually made it up to the attic of his house where the cruiser was kept and climbed in. He ran his gloved fingers over the console and quickly brought up the last route that the spittle runner had taken.

"So the monkey went to a military base." Zim muttered to himself. He often did this to gather his thoughts, but even though he would never admit it to anyone he also did it out of fear. The only other time he could remember doing this was when he had that germ incident.

The fact that Dib went to a military base planted a seed of fear in Zims squedily spooch.

This was more serious than Zim thought.

The voot cruiser only went high enough to clear the tops of the buildings and took off. Unlike Dib Zim didn't bother with a cloaking device, in fact he didn't even have one. But Zim had been flying around since he had first arrived, and no one cared.

That all changed when he got close to the military base.

Zim had heard a loud blast almost like gunfire and immediately after all hell broke loose.

Zim flew up into the air and hit the ceiling of the voot cruiser as a large object slammed into and exploded under his ship.

"WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!" Red lights flashed in addition to the warning call. Zim tried to maneuver the ship up and out of the range of the gunfire. Out of a cracked window he could now see four missiles aimed at his ship and ready to fire.

"Damn you humans! DAMN YOU ALL!" Zim screamed into the console desperately trying to stabilize the ship and maneuver it out of range of the weapons. Another missile hit his ship again throwing him into the air.

The voot cruiser was now tilted to one side, one of the jets in the back had been blown off. Zim was now doing anything he could to get out of there. Again a missile hit the ship.

Everything became quiet and slow for Zim. He was very faintly aware that he was in his ship and that he was falling.

Zim took his hand and laid it on his chest. It was wet.

Zim pulled his hand away and saw pink on his hand. He could feel liquid running down his face as well.

Zim closed his eyes as his body gave out.

The last thing Zim felt was his PAK vibrating.

Then nothing.

**Authors notes**

Sorry it took so long guys there have been some things I have been busy with and I took some time to decide what I wanted to do with this story. I will update as soon as possible. Review if you can.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own invader Zim**

Darkness.

That was all Zim was aware of when he woke. He could feel cool metal along his back and noticed that whatever he was laying on had a grove in it that fit his pak, letting him lay flat. He tried to get up and upon moving five metal cuffs tightened on his ankles, wrists, and across his stomach.

"Where did those come from?" Zim said quietly to himself. He could hear low soft voices in the distance and hoped to himself that that was his echo. A wave of panic shot through him as he began to remember what happened and began to put the pieces together.

Zim frantically began struggling agents the restraints , but they held firm. After he tired a quick check of his PAK told him it was dysfunctional.

"Nice of you to finally wake up." The voice came from nowhere and seemed to come from everywhere at once. It filled the darkness with sinister determination, like a murderer ready to make a kill.

"RELESE ME! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TOYING WITH!" Zim screamed into the darkness trying to intimidate whatever threat lurked there. His threats were only met with a quiet laughter.

"But we do know what we are toying with. Your wasting your time and energy."

BAM!

A large bright light was lit above Zim. It was blinding and Zim turned his head to the side trying to avoid it. When he reopened his eyes he was met by rusty, bloody tools on a small table next to his.

"We don't bother getting new, clean tools for trespassers they usually die anyway." Zim felt sick. He was helpless in the hands of this madman. Zim tried to use another threat.

"When I get out of here I WILL kill you. That is a promise." Zim said this in a low sinister tone, a tone he rarely used. It was a tone he used when he was very serious and quite different from the random screaming he usually did.

"You won't. Trust me. You won't get out." Again Zim was met with a cruel quiet laughter. This man was enjoying the torture he was causing, and it made Zim all the more furious. Zim growled in frustration, but it was cut short by a heavy hand coming down on his head. It twisted his head up towards the light and Zim closed his eyes.

"OPEN THEM! LOOK AT ME!" the voice had become hard and demanding.

Zim opened his eyes a crack and could see a black silhouette agents the blinding light.

"You know it doesn't matter…you will be dead soon anyway." Zims head was slammed back onto the table. A small grunt could be heard coming out of the irken upon inpact.

"Im sorry did that hurt?" The voice had a twisted sarcasm attached to it which again was followed by laughter. The light dimmed a little making it easier to see.

"I want you to see this. Its not often we get a real alien in here." Zim could now clearly see the man above him. He wore a white lab coat covered in what looked like red blood. He also wore thick black gloves that looked a little like zims.

The man picked up a rusty pair of scissors. "Lets get started then."

Zim snarled at him. It was quickly cut as the scientist began cutting up Zims shirt, reveling the skin underneath. It was a smooth green without any kind of nipples or belly button. You could faintly see the ribs underneath the skin as the irken breathed. The scientist pulled a surprisingly clean needle out of his coat pocket. "But first I am going to need something." The scientist injected the needle into Zims upper arm and drew the light pink fluid from the irken. "Great. Now we can get started." The puncture wound was left open and a small pink stream began to run down Zims arm. The scientist picked up a knife.

Zim held back a scream as t The he first cut was made. He wasn't going to give this human the satisfaction of seeing him suffer. He was an irken elite and he would die as such. A perfect cut was made going along the top of his chest. The first of three incisions made to make the I needed to dissect something. The one going down his middle was going to be the deepest and fatal. The scientist raised his blade again ready to make the finishing cut.

"PAGING PROFESSOR SKIT YOU ARE NEEDED IMMEDIATELY IN THE OBSERVATORY."

The blade was slammed down onto the table and Zim again was injected with a needle. A faint blue liquid could be seen going into his arm. Almost immediately Zim felt sick and dizzy. Very faintly he could feel the restraints be lifted and being roughly carried. Zim tried to bite and scratch the scientist, but it was in vain. He was simply to weak and the thick coat of the scientist wasn't helping. After some time he was roughly thrown into a cell of some kind. Still dizzy and sick Zim attempted to stand and feel to his hands and knees. He could see pink under him which was quickly mixed with the vomit that seemed to pour out on him uncontrolled. Everything was spinning and Zim could not focus on anything.

Being a very hygienic irkren he willed up the last of his strength to crawl away from the mess. With a last look around at the spinning cell he again fell into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own invader zim**

"GET UP!" A hard boot connected with zims stomach. Upon opening his eyes Zim was grabbed by the back of his neck and thrown into a carrier. It was like a reinforced cat carrier, allowing Zim to see out the front. It was fairly big and required two people to push him on wheels. He tried desperately to scream a threat, but his throat was raw and sore. The scientist peered in at him. "I see your unable to speak. Good. It means the chemical is working." Zim remembered the injection of blue liquid before he passed out. "We have a special visitor that is going to be with us today."

Zim was pushed down a white hallway. It was eerily empty and white. The floor was white, the ceiling was white, and the white lights didn't help. The scientists stopped and Zim could see black boots and a white trench coat. The head hovered out of where Zim could see from the carrier. "Good evening professor membrane. Are you ready to proceed?" Zim could not hear an answer. They continued down the hallway and Zim assumed it was a yes.

Again he was in a dark room and could see the metal table he was on before.

Complete with the rusty tools and pink blood from before.

Zim could feel panic rise in him.

"Make sure we have all of the restraints ready. He is aggressive and we will need more than one person for this job. We can't give him another hit of tranquilizer it will interfere with the study." Zim tensed up. They were going to open the doors and he WAS going to fight his way free. He could see the humans gather around the front of the carrier. "Ready." The door opened and zim was immediately on the first human. Sharp claws ripped through the lab coat and hit a hard impenetrable force. Zim stopped momentarily confused. That human should be dead by know.

The scientist looked up into his ruby eyes and smirked. "We do know all about you irkens." Zim started to again to shred the human but was grabbed and thrown onto the table. Immediately the restraints clamped down and tightened holding him down.

The scientists gathered and looked down at the irken. He was breathing heavily, a furious primal look in his eyes. They watched the irken breathe for a few seconds and then explode in a thrashing fury. A small grunt made it passed the raw throat as Zim struggled. The scientists simply watched.

"As you can see professor membrane the irkens are aggressive and persistent. This leads us to believe that they are in fact hostile." One of the scientists picked up the rusted knife and looked down at Zim. One of the scientists came forward. "What sir, let's find out what we can about him while he is still alive." The other scientist put down the knife. "What would you like professor membrane?"

"Let's find out all we can. It's the scientific way!" As he said this he opened a poop cola, as though he was preparing to watch a movie.

"Well you heard him guys. Let's run some tests." The table with the rusty tools was pushed aside and a new table was rolled in. This one in Zims opinion looked worse than the first. It was littered with various needles, chemicals, tubes, and other unidentified items. "I will go first." The one called skit stepped forward. "I want to know…your weaknesses." He reached into his pocket and pulled out something wrapped in foil. Upon opening Zim could see a raw slab of meat. Zim didn't give any indication that the meat could hurt him; he simply looked at the scientist with loathing.

The scientist walked up to Zim and held the meat above his bare chest. The loathing on Zims face didn't waver.

That loathing turned into a hoarse scream as the meat was dropped onto his chest. Smoke could be seen coming off of the irken. A murmur could be heard going through the group of scientists. After a few seconds the meat was taken away and more observations were made. "As you can see the irken heals very quickly." He said this while pointing at the disappearing burns. The cut marks from earlier could be seen very faintly agents the green skin. "Now remember everyone we want him alive so let's give him a break."

Zim was nearly hyperventilating. He was gladly welcoming the minutes to stop and gather his thoughts.

"What do you think professor membrane? Isn't this the most exciting thing since the hybrids?"

Professor membrane finished his cola. "Yes. It isn't REAL SCIENCE! But I'm sure my son would have loved to see this. My poor insane son…"

The scientists looked at each other. "What happened to your son professor?"

"Oh just a failed experiment. Oh well." The professor said this as though he didn't care. As though it was simply a wrong turn on a road, fixed and forgotten. "It's a pity. I tried so hard too."

"What was your son's name again sir?"

Membrane raised his hand to his chin in a thoughtful gesture. "Let me see. I think it was Pid? No. Iggy? I don't think so. Oh wait now I remember! It was Dib!"

Zim immediately perked up at the mention of Dibs name.

Figures. Zim thought to himself. Dib would love this. Then again Zim wasn't so sure that Dib would torture him in such a way ether.

Membrane again spoke up. "Scientists you have all done such a great job, let me show you now some of what I have been working on. REAL SCIENCE!"

"Very well professor membrane we will continue this experiment later."

Zim could tell Membrane was bored and didn't care. From the looks of it the torture was over. Good. Now he could figure out how get out of this hell hole.

"Give him a lighter tranquilizer this time, I don't want to end up cleaning vomit again." Again the blue liquid was inserted into him. Everything began to spin. He could hear the human talking but it was low and muffled. He remembers hitting a floor and everything going black.

/

"Nneehhh….." Zim woke later with a low whine. He could taste his blood in his mouth, throat as raw as ever. He got up slowly and looked over his surroundings. He was in a cell that was for sure. There were no windows. And the door was as reinforced as the rest of the cell. Obviously it was used to hold something stronger than a human.

For the first time in his life his confidence wavered. He was afraid and alone. He glanced down at his wrist looking for his self-destruct button.

It was still there.

"For the irken empire…." Zim said hoarsely.

He gently hit the button and closed his eyes.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Something was wrong. Zim looked down again and hit the button harder. A message was given to him from what park of his PAK was still working.

SELF-DESTRUCT OPTION DEACTIVATED.

Zim couldn't believe it. They had taken everything from him. His weapons, his freedom, and now his only way out.

He didn't even have a functioning communicator to call for help.

Zim circled around in his cell until his legs grew tired. Zim did not need to sleep, but he wanted anyway out of the stress he was currently feeling. He went to the farthest corner from the door and laid on the cold metal.

As the laid there he became nostalgic for the days when Dib was his only worry.

He would gladly take a beaker to the face in replacement of this.

Authors note:

Sorry I got kind of tied up with some things and forgot to update. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. I will update again as soon as I can. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own invader zim**

It had been a week since Dib went to the military base. In that time he had slept little and eaten none, the fact that no one seemed to care or notice amplified Dibs depression. The swollen eyeball tried to contact him numerous times, but he simply turned them away. He no longer cared about the hybrids, Zim, or anything else. All he knew was the only person who had any faith in him was now dead.

Dib laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. It was very clear he was in emotional distress. He had lost some weight and had a very worn down appearance. Dib was slightly startled when his computer monitor went off again. Dib got up and decided to answer; he might as well see what they wanted so they would leave him alone.

Agent deep ness appeared in her usual silhouette. "Mothman. Congratulations on the mission, we have another for you." Deep ness had an air of seriousness, as though she was about to give serious orders.

"Great." Dib said this with dripping sarcasm although deep ness appeared not to notice.

"Agent mothman you are being assigned to go back to area 22 and destroy the hybrids. We have reason to believe they may be dangerous." Agent deep ness took on a very straight and ridged stance as she said this, as though she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

There was a pause as Dib gathered his thoughts. "No...no I am not going back there." Dib whispered this and appeared to zone out as though he was in a different time and place.

"Agent mothman, we-"

"NO! That place is horrible, it's sickening. Why do I need to go?"

"Because you are the only one who can get in there and back out alive. I don't know what you have or what you're doing, but you're the only one who can do this."

Dib was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Life had become ridiculous, and he became slightly nostalgic for the days when he could go to school, spy on Zim, and go home. Dib put his head in his hands.

"Please mothman…for dark booty."

At these last words Dib cut the transmission. Dib sat there for a minute gathering his thoughts. With a hard frustrated slam on the computer table Dib got up and prepared for his second mission.

"Figures they would make me go back; I knew it couldn't be that easy." Dib muttered quietly to himself as he made his way down into the lab. Dib planned on brining a first aid kit with him along with a weapon.

"Hello sir are you still here?" Membrane was home. "I thought I told you this was a private lab." Membrane was not met with any words simply a middle finger. Dib was simply too irritable from lack of food and sleep. He got his equipment and left.

Dib started the spittle runner and set the coordinates for area 22. On the short trip there he thought of how to kill the hybrids and finish his mission.

"_Blow them up? No too easy to be caught that way. Poison? How?" _Dibs mind wondered back to dark booty and very soon he didn't care.

He hid the spittle runner in the same place as before and began making his way back to the hybrids.

"Hey! We didn't see you at the meeting last night." Dib turned around and saw the same guard as before. The younger stupid one.

"Ehhh…I was sick." This wasn't a complete lie. It made it a little easier for Dib to hide his true meaning for being there.

"Oh gee…I can tell. You look horrible. Like you went to hell and came back." The guard was still as oblivious and stupid as ever. Dib wondered how he even got a job here.

"yea just about." Dib muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. I need to be going now, excuse me." Dib quickly began walking away. The guard followed.

"Hey! Do you want to see something really neat?" It was becoming very clear that this guard had too much time on his hands. An image of Keef flashed through Dibs mind. "You would really like this."

"Not really." Dib wasn't paying attention. He had a one track mind at this point, and it didn't include the guards little "games."

"Come. You WILL like it." The guard grabbed Dib by the arm. He had a look in his eyes that was so eager, and yet there was something there that Dib could not quite put his finger on. "do you like aliens?"

Dib perked up a little bit. Maybe this stupid guard would lead him to the hybrids. "A little."

"Then you are going to love this!" The guard took Dib into a building he overlooked before. There was no kind of sign or indication of what this building was for. It was a small building, only one ground floor. There were stairs in the corner and the guard led him down.

The stairs went down many stories, and Dib had to stop and rest at one point.

They finally reached the bottom, and exited into a narrow hallway. It was like a hospital. A dungeon of a hospital. The walls where white, the lights where white and it was cold. Very cold. Cells lined each side of the hallway.

"I need to show you something cool first." The guard dragged Dib down the long hallway so fast that Dib was not able to glance into and of the cells. They appeared empty anyway. The guard Pulled Dib into a big dark room. In the center stood a table. A large table with restraints. "This is where we do the _experiments_ ISNT THAT COOL?"

"Sooo…" Dib was trying not to lose his patience. The fact that they did experiments ticked him off. The guard dragging him all the way down here for this was ticking him off more.

"Let's go see the best part of all." Again Dib was pulled down the hallway. The guard stopped suddenly in front of one cell. "That's him" the guard whispered as though he was very afraid of what was in there. He even went as far as to hide slightly behind dib.

Dib peered into the cell. The back half was completely dark and at first Dib didn't think anything was in there. However he peered closer and saw faint red eyes, narrowed and starring back at him. In his tiredness Dib couldn't place where he saw those eyes before.

Dib was very roughly grabbed from behind. "You thought you would get away that easy? HA!" There was a brief struggle and Dib was thrown into the same cell as whatever creature was in there.

The red eyes never left him.

A/N

Thank you so much to the people reading my story. I'm sorry It took so long I had a ton of things come up all at once. That and a MAJOR case of writers block. Thanks again and review if you can.


	9. Chapter 9

Dib hit the cold floor hard, knocking the wind out of him. Before he could stand the door behind him was slammed shut. "Damn!" Dib started slamming his fists on the door in anger temporarily forgetting the other in the cell.

Dib threw his body into the door and slid down in defeat. After he had caught his breath Dib quietly looked up again at those eyes. They were still staring at him, never moving, rarely blinking. Being a part of a paranormal society Dib had seen some strange things. It took a lot for him to get unruffled by something like this. However in his current physical condition he knew he shouldn't let himself relax completely.

Dib shook his head, suddenly feeling sick. A headache was beginning to form and Dib was feeling the effects of his poor condition. He looked up again at the eyes that were still trained on him.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Dib knew immediately that what he said is a mistake and this….thing was probably going to kill him now.

Dib saw a flash of white under the eyes in what could have either been a smile or a snarl, of which Dib was not sure. Whatever it was it wasn't moving so perhaps it was benevolent. Dib looked above to where it began to get dark, and noticed that the first lights that he could see had been ripped apart and nearly destroyed. "Did you do this?" Dib gestured up to the ceiling and waited for an answer.

There was no answer. There was not even an indication of an answer, only the eyes that stayed trained on Dib.

"Why are you in the dark? Come out! We can get out of here! As A team! What do you say?" Dib was sure the creature wanted out, who wouldn't? But first he had to figure out what he was dealing with. Fortunately that guard had left him his back pack. If need be he had a first aid kit and a small weapon for his defense. Remembering this made Dib bolder. He knew it wasn't human, of that he was sure. Still the creature might be his ticket out of here.

"I'm giving you one last time to speak. Speak or prepare to have light shed on you." Again no answer and Dib was getting frustrated. "Sure? Ok then." Dib pulled out the small weapon he had and looked around. He needed a light bulb and the ones on the ceiling were too high. "Ah ha!" He found one near the door and hoping that this was still going to work began to make adjustments to the tiny gun.

It paid off having a scientist for a father and a lab in the basement. In nearly no time Dib had a makeshift flashlight. Dib turned it on and pointed it at the floor somewhat close the being. He didn't want to surprise it in case it wasn't friendly.

What he saw was alarming. There was a dried pink substance all over the floor. Whatever this was it had been bleeding. Dib could also see what looked like dried vomit, but it wasn't just vomit. Some looked like it was mixed with chemicals, and some smaller stains Dib took for stomach acid. Had someone pumped this things stomach with chemicals to see what would happen? Dib wasn't too keen to find out.

Slowly the light made its way over to where the being was.

Dib nearly dropped the flashlight in shock.

It was Zim! At first Dib was in denial. This couldn't be Zim. What had they done to him here?

He was sitting with his back agents the far wall. When being hit with the light his eyes squinted close and the head slightly turned. But that was nothing compared to what Dib saw. Zims shirt was completely gone; in its place was a large I shaped scar along with various others. His gloves where gone, His plants where still there but horribly torn and stained with what could have been blood. One antenna was twisted at an odd angle and there was a large cut on his head that was bleeding.

"Zim?" Dib could barely recognize him. He walked over and stood over Zim.

Zim slowly looked up, the light in his face causing a temporary panic and very weak attempt to get up before he closed his eyes and gave up.

Dib watched this struggle silently. He then did something he thought he would never have the chance to do before. He kicked Zim hard in the side.

Zim fell over and made no attempt to get up. He simply laid there.

Dib shined the light on Zim again and observed. For one split second Dib thought he could see a strange look on Zims face, but that quickly vanished and turned into a look of dull hate.

Dib couldn't believe this. He didn't know whether to be happy that Zim was captured or angry because his only possible help out of here was dying. He stood thoughtful for a minute. He wasn't sure what to do.

"ZIM GET UP!" A swift kick to Zims ribs accompanied this sudden outburst. Zim simply laid there. It was very clear at this point that he only had a little time left.

Dib suddenly realized that Zim wasn't doing this out of spite and that he really was on his last legs. He went over and grabbed his first aid kit and went through it. Very quietly and almost carefully he rolled Zim over onto his back and began to clean and bandage some of the wounds on Zims body.

Dib knew Zim had to get well. He was the only person who could help get him out of here. There was nothing in his backpack that was going to help him now that everyone knew that he was a spy and Dib knew about the weapons in Zims PAK.

Zim was not fully aware of what was going on. He knew there was a bright light like the one they use during the experiments, along with some yelling and kicking to parts of his body. However after that there was…gentleness? Zim tried to focus on what he was seeing. It was dark except for that light and it caught something he didn't expect. He saw something he couldn't quite place and tried to remember, like a memory long since passed.

"_Dib?"_

Something grabbed the figure from behind and roughly pulled him away. Zim closed his eyes and felt a quiet ticking in his PAK.


	10. Chapter 10

Dib was thrown into a chair and swiftly tied to the back. It was very dark and dirty in the room he was placed in a large contrast to everything else he has seen in this building. Four large men in dark suits stared angrily at him. One stepped forward and stood over Dib with a menacing scowl written on his face.

"What do you know about that irken?" The man pointed to the door as though Zim was right outside a quiet silence followed the question. "WHAT DO YOU-" the man was cut off as Dib looked up and spat in his face. He slowly reached up and wiped the thick liquid from his face. "You want to play hard ball do you?"

WHAM! The mans hand connected hard with Dibs face wipping it to the side. Dib slowly looked up at the intimidating man. "F-Fuck you." Again the hand connected with Dibs face.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!" Again Dib was hit, blood could be seen forming on the side of his face. "Bring him in here!"

Two of the guards stepped out and within minutes were dragging Zim in by his wrists. He was thrown on the floor in front of Dib.

Dib looked down at Zim who was now to all but dead lying on his side in front of him. Dib could hear a quiet ticking sound coming from him.

The biggest man stepped forward and shoved his finger in Dibs face. As he was doing so he placed one foot on Zim pressing down. A hissing sound of air being released could be heard but nothing more. "We saw you helping him in that cell, we were hoping he would kill you but he is as good as dead. What is you pupose in doing such a thing?"

Dib could smell sweat on the men. He looked at the one in front of him and could really tell hygiene was not on their list of things to do. "I think the better question is what are you doing with him?" Dib was curious as to why Zim was here and how he even got here.

"DONT TOY WITH ME BOY! There are things going on here that you could never get you mind around and none of them are your buisness!" Veins could be seen on this mans neck and head. He seemed to be turning diffrent colors and the seconds ticked on.

Dib was quickly coming to the conclusion that these people were crazy. That or they had some undiagnosed mental condition.

The biggest man slowly turned around and away from Dib. He had placed his hands behind his back and clasped them together. It was silent and again the ticking could be heard. "Young man..." His voice was nearly a wisper. "Do you know what evolution is?"

"Yes?" Dib had no idea where this was going or what was going to happen. Why was this man suddenly talking to him about evolution?

"Thats good...now take that idea and assume that a species had found something that could be used to tweak the DNA of that species, making it stronger, more intelligent, at a faster rate than natural selection could ever do. A whole evolutionary process practically overnight!"

Dib suddenly realized that he was talking about the hybrids. "Are you trying to use hybridization to take the human race to the next level?" Clearly these people were crazy completly out of their minds. "Why are you telling me this?" The man did not move or speak.

The large man came very close to Dib again and looked directly into his eyes. "We know you know about the alien hybrids, we know you know information about the purebred irken at your feet. For the sake of your people and the human race tell us what you know."

Dib again was nearly overpowered by the smell of sweat. "You cant do this! This is crazy! You cant just go around mixing human DNA and assuming its better. Your-" Dib was quickly cut off by a punch to his face. This one had knocked him over onto the floor.

"You clearly dont understand the importance of this. Maybe someone else can get the information out of you."

To Dibs disbelief Professor Membrane walked in and walked over to Dib. The professor glanced at Zim with a disgusted look on his face and turned to Dib. "Young man, I know this may be confusing to your underdeveloped brain but this is REAL SCIENCE! Great things could come from this you know. Let me show you." Membrane made a come in gesture at the door and three figures slowly came in.

/

A/N:

Ok sorry for the wait something happened to my computer and now microsoft word is not opening up. So becuse I am stuck using wordpad which doesnt seem to have a spell or grammer check that I can find I will apologize in advance for horrible grammer. Now that I am out of school I am hoping to have more time to write. We are getting to the hybrids but unlike many other OC in stories mine are not going to be major characters. The story is going to focus on Zim, Dib, and some other IZ characters that come in latter. I would like a review if you please and I will see you in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Dib squinted at the three fingures as they came into the door. A gasp nearly escaped Dib as they came in. Never had he imagined that the hybrids would be more horrific moving and conscious than they were in the tubes. As they came into the room they did not come in as people but as animals. They did not speak but seemed to snap and growl at each other. There eyes held no emotion other than bloodlust.

As Dib watched them nothing could better explain them than a pack of raptors. A pack of angry, bloodthirsty, semi-intelligent hybrids. Dib watched as the horned hybrid made a sharp lunge at the irken hybrid. The irken pinned her anntene and gave an unearthly hiss. The strange white one seemed to be looking at Zim with an intense hunger. The men and Professor Membrane watched all of this with a sick sense of pride written on their faces.

SNAP!

The largest man had snapped his fingers and at the sound all three of the hybrids stopped their squabbling and turned to him motionless. The large man had again turned to Dib. He had a aire of arrogance as though he should be praised for being able to control the unearthly beasts. "Look before you boy. This is a new time, a new beginning. These creatures are the future." The hybrids watched the mans every move waiting for a command. "They are stronger, faster, more brutal!"

"And retarded dont forget that one." Dibs smart remark earned him a very swift kick in the stomache.

The man leaned down and looked at Dib. "There is a reason we stunted the intelligence of the hybrids. These hybrids are animals. They are slaves, with no free will of their own. They are mine. MINE! If I choose to have them killed or have them kill is my choice. THE HYBRIDS BELONG TO ME!" The man leaned up and turned to the three hybrids. His voice again had gone quiet. "Let me give you a demonstration."

Professor Membrane had lifted Dibs chair upright in order for him to get a better view. The man stepped forward and looked at the hybrids. He then looked at one of the other smaller men in the room. Dib noticed an immediate panic taking over the small man. The largest man slowly looked at the hybrids again. For a short time there was silence and then all hell seemed to break loose. The small man suddenly burst into a run for the door but was quickly stopped. Dib closed his eyes afraid of what was to come. All Dib heard was a metallic sound like a weapon being unsheathed and a loud sharp scream that was quickly cut off. Dib slowly opened his eyes. The man was in the air four feet off the ground. Four metal spikes had gone through his body and were holding him in the air. Blood pooled under the man who was now clearly dead. Dib follwed the long spikes back to thier owner and saw that these weapons were coming out of the irken hybrids PAK. Dib could see all of the hybrids looking at the dead man in the air. Dib could feel the first real wave of fear wash over him.

"Drop him." At that command the man was dropped onto the floor with a wet thud. The long metal spikes slowly retreated into the PAK of the irken hybrid, blood stains and all.

Again the man turned to Dib. "Do you see now?"

All Dib could now "see" was the fact that these people were out of touch with reality and had created monsters. "No."

The large man stepped over the corpse lying in the floor as well as Zim and stood in front od Dib. "Let me spell it out for you. These creatures are mine. The most powerful beings on the planet and I control them. With them I will wipe out most of the human race and rule what is left. During all of this the perfect hybrids will begin to dominate the earth starting a new dawn for mankind."

"This is crazy! You cant do this! your mad!" Dibs fear was beginning to take control now. This was unlike anything Zim had ever thrown at him. This was serious.

The man could see Dibs fear and seemed to soak it in, loving it. "But I can boy. I can. Together with Professor Membrane I will rule and create something better for us all. "

Dib whipped his head around to try to find his father. Professor Membrane was no where to be found. "Where-"

"The professor strolled out as you were cowering in fear of my wonderful creations." The large man and some of the other men in the room began a type of manic laughter that made Dib angry and afraid at the same time. "And the best part is...your going to die!" The laughter continued.

Dib became very still in his chair. For the fist time in a while scared and unsure of what to do. Here was earths savior, being put to death by his own race. He looked down at Zim and for the first time felt a sense of pity for the irken. It was true he hated Zim and they were enemies, but not even Zim deserved any of this.

The large man had finally stopped laughing and looked at Dib, then at Zim. "You know what? I want everyone here to see your death. So I am going to wait to kill you. While Im at it we will take care of the irken too, he has served his purpose and is no longer useful to us." The men turned to the others. "Take them back to the cell and we can have fun later."

Dibs chair was picked up by two men from behind and he was taken through the white hallway. Dib was slammed into to wall hard, breaking his chair but nearly giving him a cuncussion. Dib wiggled out of his ropes and tried to stand, but as soon as he was up he was again knocked over by the weight of Zim slamming into him.

Dib rushed at the laughing men but was only met by a slammed door. Dib paced and fumed in his cell, the quiet ticking sound his only compainion. After he had quieted some he could have sworn the ticking was louder last time.

/

A/N:

Thanks guys for the reviews! I need to apologize for chapter 10. I swear it looked longer when I was writting it on wordpad. Chapter 12 will come soon!


	12. Chapter 12

Dib paced back and forth in the small cell, very angry and slightly afraid. Suddenly he turned to Zim and his eyes rested upon his PAK. Dib had seen what Zim could do and he knew what happened to be in that PAK besides the invaders lifeline. Dib slowly walked over.

"Zim?" Dib reached down and touched his shoulder. Dib knew his wasnt going to get an answer, but it was worth a shot anyway. After a few seconds Dib moved his hand to Zims PAK and gave a sharp tap.

Nothing happend when The PAK was tapped, but Dib was sure he could still use it. He knew Zim wasnt completly dead, he could still hear the ticking coming from him.

Dib now becoming more bold tried to open the alien device while it was still on the irkens back. Dib knew better than to take it off, after last time he had almost been takrn over by Zims personality and then died if not for his sister.

The PAK was almost like a backpack, it did have a place for storing items and Dib was hoping that maybe he could get some weapon out of it, or at least something to use to escape.

Dibs heart began to race. This was his chance to get home! Dib was also excited to see what was really in there and what was making Zim tick. Even in the cell on a death sentence Dib was still eager to see Zims PAK without having to fight it.

"Just a little more." Dib had nearly gotten it open. The time to escape was now! Dib looked inside and...nothing. The scientists had taken everything except what was needed to keep Zim alive.

"W-what?" At first he didnt understand. Nothing? Then it hit him. Dib came crashing down like a million bricks. He had no idea what to do and no one to turn to at this point and was on the verge of giving up.

Dib closed the PAK and sat down next to Zim. He closed his eyes and tried desperately to gather his thoughts. He didnt know how much time he had and knew for sure Zim wasnt getting out of here. Dib needed something, anything. It was at This point he thought of something. He didnt want to do it, he really didnt. But what choice did he have?

He was going to have to fight the PAK.

To get information from Zim.

Dib cused under his breath. He had to do this quickly and carefully becuse if he didnt Zims personality may take over again. But he knew that the PAK was Zim and this was his only chance to talk to Zim before he died. This was his only chance.

Dib stood up and put his foot on Zims lower back, his hands reaching down to the PAK. Then suddenly Dib had a thought. What if this one simple act killed him? Irkens only survied ten minutes without the PAK when they were healthy. Zim was not even close to healthy. Dib then asked himself why he even cared. What was it to him if Dib died here?

Dib gently pulled at the PAK which did not budge. Evedently that ball hitting him and knocking it off was a freak accident. The PAK very slowly began to pull apart before Dib had a better idea. Dib leaned down and pulled apart only the top cord of the PAK, witch was a little easier. Before the PAK could reatatch to Zim, Dib placed his hand in between the two. The cord immediatly attached to Dibs hand breaking the skin.

The response was immediate, the PAK began making noises as though it was confused. It didnt understand two organisms attached to the same device, but it knew who its real body was. It quickly quieted down.

Dib didnt feel Zims personality compleatly dominate him like last time, but he felt strange as though he was in two places at the same time. Dib had noticed the ticking had stopped in the irkens PAK.

Dib had began to think that this plan was not going to work and he was wasting his precious time. It was only then that Dib heard something quiet in his head, like a very quiet whisper.

"Dib..." The noise in his head startled Dib. He jumped at the stange noise and looked around frantically. To Dib the voice in his head may have really been any noise as it was that clear.

"Dib-monkey!" The second time his name was called it sounded more like a hiss than a whisper. Dib looked down at Zim in slight confusion. Zim was still unconcious.

Dib decided to take a chance and speak out loud. "What?" Dib felt the cord attached to his hand get warmer.

"Get your f-filthy monkey hands off m-my PAK!" Dib could feel Zim trying to well up energy to send this angry message through the PAK. In spite of it all Zim still didnt sound intimidating, just tired and weak. Although before the message was sent Dib could also feel Zims anger.

"No Zim! I need your help to get out of here. These people are crazy! The're going to feed us to those monsters!" Zim was quiet for a moment and then he got a reply that he wasnt too surprised of.

"No s-shit shirlock. As f-for helping you...f-fuck you and your pathetic ra-" Zims energy gave out in mid sentence although he was still holding on. Even when dying Zim was as stubborn as ever.

A little anger had bubled up in Dib and he knew Zim could feel it. A slightly smug emotion could be felt coming through on Dibs end. Dib calmed himself and decided to try and change his tactic. "Look Zim these people are going to use the hybrids to take over the earth. That wouldnt look to good in the eyes of you tallests if you just rolled over to a bunch of humans."

Dib could feel anger surging up from his hand. There was another emotion too that was so dominated by the anger Dib couldnt put his finger on what it was. Shortly after Dib recived a reply.

"I cant do anything D-Dib." Again the emotion came though still dilute in anger.

"Just tell me what you know." Zim was quiet and then Dib could feel a more positive attitude and although menacing coming from the irken.

"I have a better idea."

The cord attached to Dibs hand tightened, as it did so he could feel bones breaking and everything when black.

Dib was still semi-conscious after this attack. In the darkness he could hear and human heartbeat and a steady ticking growing louder.


	13. Chapter 13

Dib woke up a short time later. He didn't know if he had been there for hours or minutes but he felt very weak as though what little energy he had had been leeched off him. He started to sit up and cried out as a sharp pain could be felt coming from his hand. Dib quietly looked down at his hand and could see the dried blood that nearly covered it. Memories of what happened flooded back to him and he quickly searched for Zim. The room was silent.

The ticking had stopped.

Dib thought that they had taken Zim and done away with him until he saw a green ball in the darker corner of the enclosure.

"Zim?" Dib called out quietly, not sure if it was really him. How had he gotten over there anyway? Dib called again.

"Zim? Is that you?" Dib moved closer he was as good as dead anyway he may as well take more chances. The small ball moved and Dib nearly jumped. It was in fact Zim, still very weak but better than he was.

"What Dib-stink? Can't you see I am trying to get out of here?" Zim still sounded very hoarse but was able to complete sentences.

"Zim I think we need to work together to get out of here. It's too dangerous to do it alone." Dib sounded sincere but what he really wanted was for Zim to not just leave him there if he did find a way out.

Zim slowly looked up at him, his eyes narrowed in hatred. "It's too dangerous to do it alone." Zim mocked these words clearly making fun of Dib. "Too dangerous for _you_ maybe, but I am an irken elite. The things I have been through in training are more intense than what you feeble human mind can even comprehend." Zim knew he was lying to himself. The things he had endured here had blown away anything he had endured before. It was like comparing a lighted match to a volcano and in actuality he should have never endured this. The self-destruct button should have been his way out.

Dib just watched Zim talk without hearing a word of what he was saying. How had Zim managed to recover in that short time he was out? Did his communication through the PAK have something to do with it? Zim had grown quiet and was now watching Dib with a suspicious look. Dib quickly snapped out of his trance. "Zim?" Dib said the words softly trying very hard to choose his words carefully and not piss off the irken. "Did you…? Did you steal something from me? Like energy?"

Zims eyes widened and then very quickly narrowed again. "HOW DARE YO-" Zim was cut off by his own coughing. Pink blood trickled out of Zims mouth. After he had finished he stared up at Dib as though he had asked a most ridiculous question.

"So if you didn't use me what was your better idea that you were talking about?"

"The better idea was to break your hand." A small smile could be seen forming on Zims face.

Dib could feel himself growing angry again. "Look Zim! I know your lying! You're not going to leech off me from now until we're dead. I don't know how things are run on irk but here on earth we have rules ok? You don't just go around breaking people's hands and robbing them of their energy."

Zim smile had faded and was now very serious. "Dib…humans do things like that all the time to each other. Usually over money. Also I'm not from earth so I don't really care." Zim had turned his head away. He didn't want to talk anymore. He was tired. He knew he took Dibs energy and apparently so did Dib. Zim hated the idea that he had to rely on Dib for anything and would lie up and down before he would admit he did such a thing.

Zims words had stopped Dib short. What Zim had said was actually true. He decided to take the conversation in a different direction. Dib collected his thoughts and started again. "Zim if you can do something like that why not use it on those people out there?"

Zim was quiet. Very quiet. It seemed he was refusing to answer the question. "…I cant." There was so ranting, no explosion, just the quiet two words. It seemed to Dib that whatever energy Zim had was wearing out quickly.

" Zim look. Just never mind ok? What did you want to do to try and get out of here?" Dib decided not to continue arguing with Zim. It could be a bad end for both of them, not to mention wasting energy.

Zims uninjured antennae raised slightly and then dropped down again. "We will trick them." Zim then closed his eyes as though too tired to continue.

"What do you mean tri-" Dibs sentence was cut off as the door opened and three hybrids stood in the doorway.

A/N:

Ok this chapter is a little short and I apologize. I am having some severe writers block here so just bear with me as we go through these next couple of chapters.


	14. Chapter 14

The hybrids stood staring at Dib. The irken hybrid turned turned to Zim and let out a low hiss. Zim was unresponsive.

Dib also turned to Zim. "Zim what are you-"

"Hello again boy." The large man stood behind the hybrids looking at Dib with cruel eyes. "Are you ready to die?" A sneer formed on his face and Dib swore he could see drool on the edges.

Dib did not answer the man but looked him dead in the face. If Dib was going down, he was going down definitely.

"ARE YOU?" Spit flew across the small room and landed on the floor in front on Dib. He was right. The sick bastard was drooling over their death.

Again Dib said nothing.

The man raised his hand, ready to make the final command to end Dibs life. But his fingers didnt not snap. The man stood motionless watching the irken hybrid.

Dib turned and looked at the hybrid, she was fixated on Zim. The other hybrids seemed confused and unsure of what was happening. Dib turned a little more to see Zim. He was motionless except for the tip of his one good antenne.

"What the fu-" The large man started but was quickly cut off the the irken hybrids squeal ending in a long hiss. The other hybrids were at a loss as to what to do.

The tip of Zims antenne was moving in a sequence of three quick flicks and a pause, starting over just a few seconds later. This contined for nearly two minutes with the irken hybrid becoming more and more agitated with each passing second.

The man seemed to come out of what he was thinking. "Ive had enough of this!" His fingers snapped and the other two hybrids prepared to lunge. The second the horned hybrid moved forward it was attacked by the irken hybrid. The pale one quickly jumped into the fight.

A squealing bloody mess erupted on the floor of the cell as the large man stood nearly ready to have a meltdown. "Get up! Get up NOW!" The man lunged forward to break up the fight and was quickly pulled in.

Dib wasted no time. He grabbed zim by his wrist with his good hand and dragged him out the still open door.

"Get off Dib!" Zim had now woken up and was now speed hobbling alonside Dib. Snarles and angry words could be heard coming from down the hallway where they came from.

"CODE BLUE IN CELL 212, CODE BLUE IN CELL 212" The intercom message nearly made Dib jump out of his skin.

"They are looking for us." Zim said this under his breath more to himself than Dib, tying to calm himself down.

Dib was panting now as well as Zim. There condition was so bad they could only run for a few seconds before coming back down to a hobbling walk.

"Zim we need a plan or we will never get out of here"

"Ya think?" Zim saw a storage closet and had a idea. "Dib!" It was a command as though he were saying come this way or Im leaving you.

Dib got the idea and pulled the door open and the two stumbled inside. Both stood panting for what seemed like a eternity. "Ok Zim now what?" There was a hint of anger in his voice, as far as he was concerned Zim led them to a dead end.

Zim looked up and was relived to find what he was looking for. A vent into the ceiling. He had been trapped in the local mall before and a vent had been his way out. Zim pointed to the ceiling.

"Up there?" Dib had to admit it was a decent plan, the trick was getting up there. "So how do we get up there?"

"We will build a human ladder and climb up." Zim smiled proud of his plan.

"You mean your going to climb on my shoulders get up in the vent and leave me here?" Dib crossed his arms.

"Yea thats the spirit!"

"Zim when we get back Im ripping your face off..." Dib looked around and found a ladder hidden far in the back of the closet. "Come on."

Zim wasnt to happy with the turn of events. He was hoping to just leave Dib here as a scapegoat but that wasnt happening so he climbed the ladder.

Zim and Dib crawled through the dusty vents, below they could here angry voices. They moved very slow to avoid making too much noise. At one point they crawled to a type of opening and could hear the conversation down below.

"Did you here about the escaped prisoners? I heard one of them was a real irken alien."

"Tony dont make up stupid things like that."

Zim and Dib quietly continued on.

Before long Dib could smell fresh air. "Zim I think where almost out."

Zim did not answer. He would never tell Dib but his strength was quickly failing him.

Dib could see the outside on the other side of the grate they came too, even better he could see the place where he had hidden the spittle runner. Dib pushed on the grate and after a few tries it gave. Dib pushed his head out and looked around.

Nothing.

The place was deserted, everyone was probably underground looking for them.

PLOP! Dib was rather rudely pushed out by Zim. As soon as Dib was up he made a b-line for the ship. Zim was close behind.

Thankfully it was still there and both climbed in.

_"Welcome master set-"_

"Home. Go home now."

The spittle runner rose slowly into the air. As the ship approached forty feet a large boom could be heard. "What was that?"

Dibs question was quickly answered as a large missle flew by and narrowly missed the ship. The ship still had the cloaking device and radar shield on but somehow they were still being targeted.

"Faster!" Dib was trying to get the ship to move faster but it was unresponsive. Dib threw his fist on the keyboard. "COME ON!"

Another boom was heard. Dib put his head in his hands waiting for the end. This missle would not miss.

Instead of a explosion Dib heard a series of clicks and whistles. At this the ship took off so fast Dib was nearly thrown out of his seat.

**Authorrs note:**

Well I have no idea what to say except that life got away from me. Working, being in college, doing volunteer work at the zoo and being on the collge equestrian team just kind of pushes everything else to the back burner. I know some of you are probably ticked off and Im sorry. I will be going into my winter break here soon so I hope to make it up to you.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own invader zim**

WHAM! Dib slammed into the side of the spittle runner. And then again into the other side. After a time the craft came to a stop and Dib slowly started to stand up. After all he had been through, being slammed around by his ship was not at the top of his list. He got up and looked out the window to see that they were hovering above Zims base. Dib turned to Zim in protest. "Zim what the he-" he stopped in mid-sentence. Zim was in what looked like a seatbelt at the back of the runner. Dib didn't know there was a seatbelt in this craft. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. Dib wasn't sure what to do. The camouflage was still on and no one took notice of the craft above them. Suddenly Zims PAK flashed and Dib was quickly thrown out of the runner. From almost thirty feet Dib fell to the ground and then all was dark.

Dib woke sometime later. How much later he wasn't sure but it was dark. He slowly tried to get up and realized how badly he was hurt. His arm was broken and he suspected internal bleeding. Dib coughed and some blood came up from his throat. This confirmed it. He also had a rainbow of other injuries he needed to attend to. He slowly turned around and looked at Zims house. It was dark and the spittle runner was gone. An anger welled up in him. Zim took the spittle runner and it would take probably months to get it back. The fight had drained out of him however. He just wanted to go home.

Gaz was the one to open the door when Dib came walking up to the door. "What happened to you?"

Dib was a little taken back by his sisters worry until he realized that she was laughing at him. He didn't bother saying anything and made his way slowly to his room. Upon entering he logged on to his computer and began to treat some of his wounds while it loaded. For whatever reason he wasn't tired. Probably from laying in Zims yard for hours. He wanted to get this report over with as quickly as possible. He was also going to tell them that he is quitting the swollen eyeball society. There was just no way in hell he was going to keep doing this. He could do it on his own.

"Agent mothman? How did the mission go?" Agent deep ness seemed worried. Although Dib couldn't see her he could tell she was worried about something.

"It went horribly. The mission was a fail. I-" Dib was quickly cut off.

"We need you to go back and-"

"NO! Fuck No! I am not going back!" Dib was nearly in a rage, he had had enough. "Do you not see this broken arm? Do you not see all of the wounds all over me? The hybrids are monsters and so are the people in the base!" Dib was not only yelling for his own justice but now for Zims. "One person is not going to be able to stop them. I was almost killed and I have had it!"

There was a long pause before anything else was said. Finally agent deep ness spoke. "Mothman…"

"I quit. Im not doing it anymore." Suddenly agent dark booty flashed through his mind. A pain of guilt went threw him. "I will figure it out on my own."

"Mothman, let me ask you something." She started slowly, almost shyly. "Where do you think the hybrids came from?"

Dib was a little shocked. He knew they were created there but what he suspected was how they had gotten the alien DNA. And what they were doing with it. A shudder ran through him. " I don't know where the DNA came from but I do know that they are monsters. And weapons."

Agent deep ness seemed unnerved but quickly gathered herself. "Mothman, there is more going on here than what you saw today. More than anyone knows. Deep ness out." And with that the computer went blank.

Dib was glad. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. He was drained. He was beaten, lost his spittle runner, and nearly his life. Suddenly professor membrane walked in. "Excuse me young man this-"

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Dib took the nearest object which was a stapler and threw it at membrane. It missed and hit the wall falling to pieces. Membrane quickly left. Dib had to get out. He couldn't stay here. His father was now more of a torment than ever and he could be tracked because he was membranes son. Dib quickly gathered up some items in a backpack. He made his way to the door and with his good arm slammed it as hard as he could on the way out. Not one peep was made in protest.

Dib wasn't sure where to go only that he was going somewhere. He realized that his arm was still broken and was still probably bleeding internally. He didn't really care anymore. He didn't have any friends and nowhere to stay. After a pause and a small sigh he headed toward the School.


End file.
